


Isn't He Lovely?

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, Corrin and Forrest together for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't He Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Leokamu, birth of their first child."
> 
> Very short. Also the first FE fanfic I've ever written.

Corrin let out a quiet, breathless giggle as her husband laid eyes on their newborn son for the very first time. Felicia and Flora, who had assisted with the birth, had kindly left the room to give the new little family some alone time.

The baby was small, with short, silvery-blond curls that matched that of his mother. The hair colour was the only thing that matched his mother however, as even in his tiny, sleeping form, he the spitting image of his father.

“He looks so much like you.” Corrin smiled, cradling the baby in her arms as she sat in bed. She looked up to Leo, who was staring at the infant with wonder. If Corrin didn’t know any better, she would be sure that Leo would cry. “Do you want to hold him?”

The blond prince nodded and leaned down slightly so his wife could place the infant in his arms. Leo held the child so carefully, similar to the way Corrin had seen him hold the most beloved of his books when they were young. When he had proposed to her, Leo had told Corrin that he’d never felt such happiness in his life. Corrin couldn’t help but wonder if this moment blew that other one out of the water.

“What should we name him?” Corrin asked, looking to Leo, and the prince looked surprised.

“You want me to choose?”

His wife nodded.

“Should you not name him? You are the one who carried him for so long.”

“No, you can name him. I get to name the next one,” Corrin smirked, and there was a slight blush on Leo’s cheeks.

“Fine… how about Forrest?” Leo looked down at the baby with the littlest smile, as the his tiny eyes began to flutter open, showing that even his eyes were similar to his father’s.

“Forrest it is.” Corrin agreed, and Leo sat down on the chair that Felicia had previously moved close to the bed.

There the young family sat in silence, their intense happiness stopping them from even thinking of the inevitable. They’d have to put Forrest in a Deeprealm for his own protection. But for now, they just wanted to enjoy being together.


End file.
